Jellyfish horror
by JdoubleC
Summary: What happens when one of the members of flight 29 down decides to go swimming?
1. Wheres Mel?

This is my first flight 29 down fic. I don't own the show or any of the characters. The only thing i own is the random story idea. The first chap may sux but i hope it gets better. Flames are alowed all i want back is ways on how to improve it.

The sun was hotter then normal so Melissa decided to chance a swim in the water. She had completed all of her jobs for the day and everyone else was just sitting around talking..Knowing that she was one of the better swimmers on the island she didn't think that there would be anything to worry about so she didn't tell anyone where she was going because she didn't plan on be gone more then 20 minutes..that was her biggest mistake. 

At first the water felt heavenly on her hot and sticky skin. The asian girl should have known better then to try and test her luck but she did anyway. Going out to where she almost couldn't reach she swam perfectly well. After a few minutes she decided that the rest of them had probley noticed that she was gone. Sighing she wished that the others weren't to afraid of the water. True they did have logical concerns that should have made Mel scared of the water but she wasn't nothing could make her scared of it.

Just as she was about 35 feet away from the water she could feel something sting her foot. Finding out all to fast that she couldn't move her right foot. Try as she might it wasn't listing to her. Being the level headed person she was she instantly used all her strenght and got herself away form the water and safly onto the beach. Once there she let herself liay still not wanting to do anything because she had no strenght. Slowly her eyes closed and she knew nothing more.

* * *

" Hey has anyone seen Mel?" Nathan asked the group. It had been more then a few hours since she dissapared. 

" No" They all said at the same time. Nathan could help but think something had happened to his best friend. They had the same type of connection that twins had and right now his was acting up majorly.

" Okay.lets split up and see if anyone can find her.lets meet back here in 15 minutes." Nathan and jackson ran toward the beach while the others went toward the jungal/ moutian area.

" Mel..Mel where are you." Both of the boys called. Just as they were about to turn back and object caught Jacksons eye.

" Melissa?!"

Jackson was the first to reach the girl. Instanly he touched the side of her neck and felt relived to feel a pulse beating steadly. " Shes alive thank god."

" Nathan go find the others and i'll bring her back to camp."

Nathan did as told and Jackson carried Mel back to camp with only one thought on his mind. _She has to make it or hed just die._

* * *

Well there you go. I just had to write this. I love the parring of Jackson and mel. R&R 


	2. The Cause of injury

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chap.Please R&R.

As Jackson closed in on the camp he heard a slight moan but mel had showed no other signs of waking up. He wasn't going to say it but this was breaking his heart. He had seen her walk away from the camp, this in turn was _his_ fault that she was hurt.

" I need the med bag, water, a bandana, her sleeping bag..." Jackson was cut off when the tent door flew open.

" Here I'll take her. Nathan told me that you guys found her. I got all of the stuff ready.." Thats when Dayle noticed that Mel was soaking wet.

" Okay.. Set her down and then i have to ask you to leave the tent." Jackson mad a face that was a combination of hurt and fear. " No its just that shes soaking wet. i'm going to have to chage her so..." She let the air fill in the rest of her sentence.

" okay, just let me know when your done." he turned and left the tent to find the only other person on the island that would know what he was going threw . Nathan.

Dayle had changed Mel's shirt with out a problem but when she was going to take off her wet shorts something caught her eye. The thing was a jellyfish head that had somehow wound itself around Mel's leg.

" Lex, Lex!" Dayle screamed. She only had to wait a minute before he answered her.

" Day is it safe for me to go in there?" He whispered from the outside of the tent.

" yeah she's dressed." Lex entered and sat next to his sister."

" day what's wrong." not trusting her voice she showed lex the spot on mels leg with the jelly fish head.

" we have to get it off her now! i don't know how much poision is in her now but if we don't she will die."

Quickly dayle grabbed the gloves out of the med kit and slowly very careflully pulled the head off of Mel's leg.

" now what?" lex asked in a scared voice.

" There nothing we can do but wait .Mel's a fighter she wont give up."

Dayle left the tent still holding on to the head. Once she was out Nathan bombarded her with questions about Mel.

" This is what caused her to get hurt. did she think that we were kidding when we said that the water was dangerous." Dayle went to the water and threw the head back in. The water was the cause of so much trouble. They couldn't leave the island because of it and now they might _lose_ Mel.


	3. The secrets out

I want to dedicate this chapter to the following users. Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I wont be able to update again till the 12th of August because I'll be in florida.:)

Starykid

dramaqueenchris405

crazytvjunke

r-u-love6

" This is what caused her to get hurt. did she think that we were kidding when we said that the water was dangerous." Dayle went to the water and threw the head back in. The water was the cause of so much trouble. They couldn't leave the island because of it and now they might lose Mel.

Dayle stared at the ocean for a couple more minutes. She knew that she had to get back to camp and check on Mel. With a sight she turned around with every thought of going straight back to camp but when she saw that Nathan was just sitting there on the sand no hint of moving it scared her.

" Nathan..Are you okay?" she asked kneeling in front of the boy. It took him a while to realize she was talking to him.

" No im not. Its not fair, why did Mel have to get hurt.? "

" I know she's like your sister but its not your fault Nathan you can't always protect her. Your not her brother."

" But I _am_ her brother" when dayle just starred at him in confusion he went on. " when we were 5 Mel's parents were killed in a car crash. Mel's mother asked mine that if something ever happened to her that my family would take care of Mel. So we may not be blood related but were still family."

" how come no one knows about this.. I went for a few of her birthday parties when we were younger and I thought I saw her mom and dad."

" No. You saw some actors that were hired so no one would know the truth. Now I don't even know if Mel will forgive me for telling you. Hell I don't even know if she'll wake up."

There was an awkward silence before dayle spoke up. " I'm sorry Nathan. I didn't know. I promise i wont tell _anyone_ what you said to me. It just.. makes sense why you are so protective of her." She stood and held out a hand to Nathan. He took it and let her pull him to his feet. Neither of them knew but there was someone listing in on their conversation.

_Well this is interesting.. Remind self that if Mel makes it to use this as blackmail against her_.

* * *

A/N well there we go another chap. I hope you liked it pls R&R 


	4. A little Tlc

Sorry it took so long to update. With Soccer tryouts and with having no energy afterward I couldn't update. The 29down movie was good. If you haven't seen it I suggest that you do. Now on with the story.

Eric quickly went back into the jungle that way no one would question what he was up to. Truth be told he had always wondered why those to had seemed so close and why the trusted each other completely no questions asked.

Jackson was washing the sweat off of Mel's forehead. It hurt him to see her so weak and helpless. Never once in all the time they'd been on this island had she ever seemed so weak. True there was the time when her video diary had been played for all to hear. She still didn't seem as weak as she did now. Nor when she had fallen off of the cliff.. She came back looking like crap but she was alive and well. How could some little thing like a Jellyfish weaken her so bad?

" Come on Mel you have to wake up. Things are going to fall apart with out you. Nathan is a mess.. It hurts him to see his best friend being so weak. Hell it hurts all of us seeing you weak. Taylor is pulling her share of the work for once. So is Eric." Jackson wiped the hair out of her face. It hurt to much to see her like this. The tent door opened and Nathan came in.

" I'll take over for a while if you want." Jackson nodded and left the tent to get more food and water. Nathan sighed.

" He's a real mess with out you Mel. Why don't you come back to us and make his life better sis. We all really need you.. Most of all Jackson." He squeezed her hand and was almost shocked to feel a weak squeeze in return.

" Jackson"

Well there we go. I know the chapter was short but i felt bad about not updating so I did. hope you liked it please R&R


	5. Whishes do come true

Im in a good mood because I won the soccer game so I thought that I should update. Here's chap 5. I want it to be sort of a flashback of when Jackson was in the gang. I hope you enjoy please R&R this takes place about 5 years ago.

How could things have gotten so bad? There was one time in his life when he didn't mind being a leader and that was when he was with his old gang the clan. Everybody was afraid of them in his old neighborhood. They had a right to be to.. if only they knew the kinds of crimes that the clan preformed.

By far the worst one was beating the shit out of an innocent girl just as she happened to pass bye. One of the members Lenny didn't like the way that she was looking at them.. it was pity! No one outside of the clan knew how hard life was so why would a complete stranger showing them pity?

Lenny darted across the street so fast the Asian girl didn't have a chance to protect herself. He grabbed her hair and pulled it so hard that her neck was unprotected. Then he started to beat the crap out of the poor girl. She tried to scream but his hand quickly went over her mouth. Dear god was she going to die?

" This is not how we work! Are you looking for trouble? Do you know who she is? She is the daughter of Chase. We do not want to anger chase do we? no. So let her go un harmed.. Now."

" What ever...Boss." Lenny gave a smart aleck salute and took off down the street. Jackson turned his focus to the girl

" I would leave if I were you. This part of town isn't good for your type.. I hope we never meet again" with out a second look he left the girl to deal with her bloody face by herself.

" Jackson?" it took him a moment to realize that Dayle was talking to him.. That girl form the dream she looked like Mel. It couldn't be could it?

" Yeah?" Dayle just stood there looking him over for a minute.

" I know your worried about Mel but shell be okay.. How are you doing?" Dayle looked the over.

" I've been better i just wish that shed wake up." Jackson sighed.

" JACKSON!!"

" What is it Lex?" Dayle asked her brother concern written on her face.

" Jackson you have to come with me I've been looking for you all over.. Its Mel"

" What's wrong with Mel?" Jackson could feel his heart start to hammer in his chest. Had something happened. Had she gotten worse.

" Come on! Nathan sent me to find you! Mel's awake and asking for you so lets go." Lex all but screamed.

" okay." He followed lex out back to the campsite. When both boys were out of earshot dayle couldn't help but smile. " I guess wishes do come true."


	6. a lighter Heart

Whoa... I'm sorry if people got confused. Jackson didn't attack Mel that was some other girl. No he saved Mel from Lenny... I think that's where her crush came in this story. By the way I don't own the clan because that's in breaking Rank which I don't own nor do I own flight 29 down

Meanwhile with Nathan and Melissa. 

"How are you felling?" Nathan couldn't believe that Mel was awake. She still was very pale and was really weak but she was awake. Thank god.

"Tired... What happened?" Mel's voice was weak. She knew that she wouldn't be able to talk for long. Nathan noticed that as well.

"Why you didn't you rest. I know that you're still pretty weak. I"ll tell you later." Nathan gave her a half-hearted smile. When Mel's eyes were closed he left the tent and literally was run over by Jackson. Jackson fell to the ground landing on his ass.

"Ugh... Watch it." Nathan snapped and then noticed that it was Jackson. "Sorry I thought that you were Eric or Taylor." He then offered Jackson a hand which he took and helped the boy stand up

" Lex just got me. How is Mel?" Jackson was thinking something happened because Nathan was outside of the tent.

" She's weak but at least she had woken up. Right now she's sleeping, I decided that she'd probley be hungry when she woke up." Now that Nathan said something he noticed that he had a dish that he was going to put food in for Mel.

" Yeah, um..." Jackson couldn't decided what to say. He was relived that Mel was going to be okay but he was also disappointed that he wasn't the first to see her awake. " I'm just glad that she is okay. it'll will be a while till she is able to do her share of the work. By the way thanks." He gave Nathan a smile that could melt the heart of any women if they weren't stuck on this island. He then went to doing his chores with a lighter heart.

"

Well there we go. Its been a while since i had updated so i did. please R&R.. Thank you


	7. SOS

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!!!!**

I'm currently STUCK, hence the non-updating. I would really appreciate some ideas!! So give me any ideas that you guys might want to see in the story and I might put it in!! So please give me some ideas!! Feedback is very welcome!

Thanks ,

JdoubleC


	8. Talk on the beach

Well here's a new chap. I know I haven't updated so please bear with me. The thing won't let me copy so I might have some misspelled words and stuff like that :(

Eric was sitting on the beach lost in thought. How long have they been on this island? They seemed to have been her forever. Nothing truly bad had ever happened until this incident with Melissa. Now he wasn't so sure if they were going to be able to ever get off the island.

"Eric are you okay?" he turned around and saw Taylor.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking that we may never get off this bloody island!" He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Everything's going to be okay." Taylor sat down next to him. They sat in a tense silence for a couple minutes.

"How do you _know? _You can't guarantee that we'll be rescued. We can't even guarantee that well even be alive if they do come. I never thought something would happen to Mel. She holds us together and keeps us from killing each other."

"That is true... Do you think Mel might be different? Did the accident maybe have changed her?"

Eric looked at Taylor in shock. "what do you mean changed her?"

" I mean what if she isn't like herself anymore? Instead of caring she could be cold and mean?"

" That can't happen can it?" Eric didn't know much about injuries. Let alone ones caused by fish.

" It could. How would we cope if the one that keeps us together is the one that has changed?"

" I have no clue" the two of them stared out into the ocean not even noticing that the sun was starting to set.

* * *

There you go! I know this chap was weak but i had to update please R&R and feel free to leave any comments or suggestions for the next chap. 


	9. Author's note

Ok, I don't know if i should continue this or not. Please let me know if this is a story worth saving!


	10. Redo?

Hey all.

I am thinking about rewriting the some of my fan fiction. I mean that I have grown as a writter and looking back at this its kind of sad to see just how... bad my writing was. If this is a story that you want me to redo let me know

- JdoubleC


End file.
